All that Separates us is a Piece of Glass
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: A strange piece of glass has mysteriously appeared in Bubble Man's territory, and there's another world on the other side. Bubble Man soon befriends the girl on the other side, but he soon finds out that there's a danger of the glass getting removed from her room. WARNING: I HAVE AN OC IN THIS STORY
1. The Glass

_Quick Author's Note: This story is the Point of View of Bubble Man from Mega Man 2, and each chapter until the end will be a cliffhanger, tell me in comments if that's allowed. SO LET US BEGIN THE STORY!_

"Hmmm?" I had to ask after Metal Man told me the "news" If you didn't know a mysterious piece of glass appeared somewhere, and what's even more is that it seems like there's another world on the other side. This I had to see.

"That's right, Bubs. It's even in your terrain, so you can go check it out." He said, and went off to tell the others. So, taking his word, I decided to go check it out.

I came out of the lake and began searching around for this glass. Found it in about two seconds. Wow, the other side was quite dirty! So dirty I literally had to press my nose against the glass and squint hard. when I heard some shuffling of feet. Must be the owner of this glass.

It was getting cleaned, as I realized when a woman's voice yelled "Heather! Clean your mirror! You can barely see yourself!" Who was this Heather girl? The owner on the other side of the glass cleaned it down when it revealed a child about the age of nine.

She stifled a shout and jumped away from me about a whole foot. I don't blame her. I would've done the same thing if my curiosity didn't get the better of me. By this time, she came back to the glass and began inspecting it, so I got a good view of her pretty hazel colored eyes, along with her curly red hair.

The girl kind of cocked her head to the side, as if she were about to say "Who are you…?" but she remained silent for some reason. Finally, she said something to herself "Why is Bubble Man on my mirror?" How…How did she know me?


	2. You just want a friend, like me

_I pretty much had trouble at the beginning of the story, but it got easy afterward, after I listened to his Hyadain song like a million bajillion times. And with that, LET'S BEGIN DA STORY AGAIN!_

"No! Don't run, Bubble Man!" She cried out when she noticed I backed up a tad, and that's when she said the magic words: "Your Hyadain song. It spoke to me. You just want a friend...Like me." She sighed in defeat. Wait! She knows me! I have to know more!

Soon enough, I got a lot of information: How she knew me, which she already said, Hyadain, who she was, a girl named Heather, the owner of this glass, but she calls it a "mirror" and pretty much more stuff that I couldn't understand. She must have been speaking in Japanese.

As it may turn out, we soon became good friends, but for some weird reason, Heather won't appear when I bring a friend, like Metal Man. Weird. But anyway, it's still nice to finally have a friend. I also learned that she could do a lot of things, like break rocks for material stone. Pretty nice.

She always explains about her day. She doesn't really have any purpose to talk about it, she just says that "It's just nice to have someone to talk to in this new house."

However, I learned something horrible a few months later that might even end our friendship, for good...


	3. Removed!

I was thinking it was going to be a nice day. After all, when was a nice warm 60 degrees in the middle of summer bad? Heather got her report card yesterday, and it was all A's. Nothing could go wrong, right? WRONG!

I knew something was really bad when Heather came rushing into her room with tears streaming down her face, and she was a tough soul, too. She broke the news to me: Her mom was going to remove the mirror from her room! Here's what happened to cause her mom to think of removing the mirror:

She recently saw Heather talking to her so-called "reflection" on the mirror (I dunno why, but she can't see me) for quite a lot of time. Of course, she thought that Heather had an obsession to the mirror, and having an obsession, she wasn't doing things like cleaning up her room or getting wood for the tree-house they were going to build. So basically, being a grownup, she thought that if she removed the mirror she would spend more time outside and with her family. While getting wood, she heard her mom talking to her dad, and she broke into tears when she heard this (And I'm putting in exact words to tell how horrible it felt): "Heather can't have that mirror anymore. All she thinks about is the mirror and nothing else. We have to go remove it." I was nearly in tears, too, when I heard the news. We've spent six or seven months together! I can't even think of ignoring the mirror!

However, I noticed that she was holding the hammer she always uses when breaking rocks into material stone. What...What was she going to do with it...? Why would she need a hammer if she was gathering wood? But I looked into her watery eyes, and then I realized her entire plan that she was going to use it for.

Just then, men started coming into her room. _Come on, Heather. It's now or never. _I thought to myself. These big men wanted Heather to get out of the way, but she stayed firm and strong with her serious face. When they asked again, she...


	4. Escape!

Tightened her grip on the hammer, then struck the mirror with such a blow that a nearly flipped over into my lake! I noticed a small circle of cracks, and two huge cracks going through both sides of the mirror. Heather hit the mirror again and again, and all this time the men were just watching. For what felt like the 11th and the hardest hit, the mirror finally shattered into a bajillion pieces. The barrier between us was gone! She grabbed my hand and took off, never even stopping to look back at her house.

"I knew this tree-house would come in good use someday." She smiled as she stood up. We had climbed up the tree and leaped into the tree-house, as we both saw her mom following her, and she could run fast! But she couldn't climb trees, so we were safe. "The question is...How long will we have to stay here?" That was our main worry. I heard her say something in Japanese, and glance out the window. Her mother was gone, but there were firefighters surrounding the tree! Firefighters. I did NOT think that she would call firefighters. Just wow.

We escaped with my Bubble Lead (And all the firefighters were amazed, too. I mean, wouldn't you be amazed if you saw us in bubbles? Literally.) She ran back to the house and plunged into my terrain, with me following, and we've been there ever since.

If my terrain had been gloomy, it suddenly became full of life after she came. Thanks for reading my story.

THE END

_Wow, I can't believe it took me THAT long to write the final chapter of my story. I guess my inspiration to write it was flickering on and off, when finally it stayed on. Thank you for reading, ta ta! :D_


End file.
